


小美人鲸

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke is bottom, M/M, Urahara Kisuke and Hirako Shinji is top, 平蓝, 浦蓝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 注意：1.摸鱼产物，浦蓝+平蓝，结局浦蓝，感情线混乱预警，乱序手法，略微烧脑注意，后期浦原平子双黑化。2.浦原是虎鲸，真.虎鲸，虽然最后会变成人但本质还是虎鲸，会有很多虎鲸的习性、思维方式以及性格特点。3.作者搞ALL蓝，因此不希望出现任何“蓝渣”倾向发言，蹭粮还ky的直接口了不解释。4.实名拒绝平浦（浦平）党在我的文里硬磕这对，我也不知道您是什么鬼才，真不怕把自己毒死？5.伪科学，文中所有基因与海洋生物相关纯属乱写，切勿较真。6.背景是全球变暖危机严重，已有大片陆地不再适合人类生存。7.虎鲸是保护动物，请大家自觉抵制捕捉虎鲸的行为，不要学蓝染orz





	小美人鲸

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
1.摸鱼产物，浦蓝+平蓝，结局浦蓝，感情线混乱预警，乱序手法，略微烧脑注意，后期浦原平子双黑化。  
2.浦原是虎鲸，真.虎鲸，虽然最后会变成人但本质还是虎鲸，会有很多虎鲸的习性、思维方式以及性格特点。  
3.作者搞ALL蓝，因此不希望出现任何“蓝渣”倾向发言，蹭粮还ky的直接口了不解释。  
4.实名拒绝平浦（浦平）党在我的文里硬磕这对，我也不知道您是什么鬼才，真不怕把自己毒死？  
5.伪科学，文中所有基因与海洋生物相关纯属乱写，切勿较真。  
6.背景是全球变暖危机严重，已有大片陆地不再适合人类生存。  
7.虎鲸是保护动物，请大家自觉抵制捕捉虎鲸的行为，不要学蓝染orz

01  
就像每个人类在童年时代都幻想过自己能遨游大海一样，那些出生于海洋之中的生物或多或少憧也憬过陆地上的生活。  
浦原喜助也是如此。  
在他还是一只小虎鲸的时候，他就对那些用两条腿走路的生物产生了浓厚的兴趣，其表达喜爱的方式包括且不限于将皮划艇打翻、把船上的人类拖下水以及日常潜伏在浅水区。  
这种行为一直持续到被家里的大姐兼领袖——四枫院夜一发现后才得以停止。  
也是从那时起，他才知道，人类这种生物是不能在水下呼吸的。  
然而这并不代表他会放弃对两脚兽的研究。  
“你说，我有没有可能变成人类？”浦原一边玩弄着刚抓到手的海豚[注1]，一边向后面的同族问到。  
“不知道，但是我听说人类经常会幻想有鱼爱上他们。”阿近嘴里嚼着午餐，含糊不清的回答着。  
“所以应该会有先例吧，鱼变成人什么的。”说完，便转身回到了族群中。  
…………变成人类吗。听着对方的话，某鲸逐渐陷入沉思。  
如果真的有机会的话，可以尝试一下啊。  
02  
浦原躲在岩石后面兴奋的喷着水柱。  
他从未见过这么俊美的两脚兽！！！  
即使人类这种生物一直很符合虎鲸的审美[注2]，但“阅人无数”的他敢确信，这只的长相绝对是他们种群中的佼佼者。  
“停在这里就可以了。”棕发男人架起一台不知名的机器，吐露着让浦原心神不宁的话语。  
竟然连声音都这么好听！！！  
那一瞬间，浦原只觉得自己像一条刚出生的虎鲸宝宝，完全没有任何判断能力，只想立刻奔向那条船，翻起肚皮，让那个自己心仪的人类揉揉他。  
“喂，蓝染，你真的要一个人完成吗？”至于船上的另一个人，他就不是那么喜欢了。  
懒散的腔调、像鲨鱼一样的牙齿、看似漫不经心的眼神、以及那对蓝染掩饰不住的爱意，无一不踩在虎鲸的雷区上。  
“我有我的方法。”蓝染笑着回绝了金发男人想要留下来的提议，这让浦原十分受用。  
“而且，虎鲸这种生物，在多数情况下是很友好的。”  
他真的好喜欢这个人类。  
03  
蓝染将快艇从游轮的吊缆上解开，背起事先准备好的器材，一个翻身，轻巧的从甲板跳到了船上。  
一般来说，捕捉虎鲸往往意味着一个巨大的工程，不过这次的情况有些特殊，如果可以的话，他想独自完成。  
“喂，这种时候偷偷摸摸的出海，别告诉我是为了看风景啊。”吊儿郎当的声音与一道刺眼的白光一并从旁边袭来，蓝染熟悉这个，是他的前任上司。  
“嗯？这和说好的可不太一样。”尽管周旋并非蓝染所愿，但碍于自己和对方之间那些能说的、不能说的关系，该给的面子还是要给足的。  
“平子部长不是已经就寝了吗？”  
海风轻轻的吹拂着，夹杂着一点苦涩的咸味，往返于两人之间，久久不能散去。  
“我怎么可能信你的鬼话。”平子将手里的手电关上，以一种满不在乎的语气回答道。  
“所以，我现在以海保协[注3]部长的身份，询问你这个时间出海的意图，拒绝回答的话，就麻烦你跟我走一趟喽。”  
“这样啊……”闻言，一抹笑意在蓝染眼中一闪而过。  
“那么，我能以海保协部长床伴的身份，请求平子部长为我开一次后门吗？”  
那是兼具挑衅与调情意味的话语。  
“…………准了。”在停顿了好长一段时间后，平子才把表情调整回来，天知道刚才的几秒里，他硬生生的咽下去多少脏字。  
“不过相对的，我要跟着你去。”说完，便果断把绳索系在了两船之间，手速快到他都想骂自己一顿。  
“可以。”蓝染轻声答应着，转身按下快艇发动机，态度无所谓到好像面前这个人只是邀请他一起喝一杯茶一样。  
“如果它们不讨厌你的话。”  
04  
平子有些郁闷。  
虽然他早就料到这次‘游轮聚会’的名单上会有自己某位前男友的名字，可真当见面的时候，还是免不了一阵尴尬。  
“平子部长一会有时间吗？”极具诱惑力的低语在耳边响起，像是海浪一样，一下又一下的冲刷着平子脑中那根准绳。  
其实尴尬的，一直只有他一个人吧……  
“睡吧，今晚我会留下的。”感受着药物的作用，平子一边暗中咬碎藏在舌头下面的胶囊，一边假装听话的点了点头，直到蓝染放下戒心出门后，才睁开眼睛。  
你要是真的留下来该多好……这是当平子蹲点时，发现对方从轮船上跳下来的第一反应。  
他暗中追查蓝染已经有很长一段时间了，大量线索显示，这位表面温和的海洋动物园老板背后，实际上在秘密研究一些和基因有关的违禁药品。而如果真是这样的话，那他就必须将他绳之以法，无论他们之间有多少能说的、不能说的关系。  
直到他听到对方那句“床【醠】伴”为止。  
平子没法准确的形容出他当时的感受，只不过在那一刹那，他突然与电视剧中，那些为男主付出了青春最后却被无情抛弃的女人们有了奇妙的共鸣。  
“…………准了。”他听到自己从牙缝里挤出来这两个字。  
“不过相对的，我要跟着你去。”柠檬味的怨气随着话语一并释放了出去，收都收不回来。再加上那双不听话的手，平子恨不得在心里把自己骂上一个小时。  
醒醒，平子真子，这是你的嫌疑人，你要像个调查员一样堂堂正正的跟着他，而不是像现在这样，跟一个怕被抛弃的小女生似的。  
“可以。”涡轮发动的声音几乎掩盖了蓝染的回答。  
“如果它们不讨厌你的话。”  
“它们？”  
“虎鲸。”某位动物园老板心情愉悦的回答到。“海洋生物中最聪明的鲸类。”  
“……喂，你应该知道我是负责监管海洋野生动物的吧。”不是错觉，平子百分之百确定自己的眼皮跳了一下。  
“怎么，平子部长要起诉我吗？”蓝染关闭了马达，让海浪带着快艇驶向更深处，鲸类动物往往很排斥机器的声音，那会对它们的耳膜造成永久性损伤。  
“起诉一家世界上最大的海洋动物园，原因是要捕捉一只虎鲸，你觉得胜诉率是多少？”棕发男人一脸风轻云淡的说着。  
“谁会做那种白痴的事啊。”平子翻了个白眼，他当然知道如果只是这种程度的问题的话，是完全没法告赢眼前这位‘业界大佬’的。  
只有抓住对方背后的‘尾巴’，才有机会彻底扳倒。  
“到了。”蓝染架起器材，微微回眸瞥了一下海岩石那边，虽然这只是个细微的动作，可平子还是捕捉到了。  
“喂，蓝染，你真的要一个人完成吗？”不过就算是这样，平子也不希望明天一觉醒来就听见对方尸沉大海的消息。  
“我帮你吧。”  
“我有我的方法。”蓝染拒绝的很果断，听的平子不由得皱眉。  
“而且，虎鲸这种生物，在多数情况下是很友好的。”  
05  
一只肥美的鳕鱼进入了浦原的视线，是它喜欢的人类投下来的。  
这是信号，他发现我了，他想让我过去。  
意识到这点的某鲸立刻从石头后面钻了出来，张嘴咬断了小鱼的身体，任由血液在大海里四散。  
“你看起来很聪明。”富有磁性的嗓音从上方传来，激的浦原心中一阵欢腾，如果不是怕对方溺死在水里，他真的好想把这人从船上拖下来。  
拖到水里，一直留在自己身边。  
“嘤。”我确实很聪明，浦原一边蹭着蓝染的手心一边这么想着。  
他在很早以前就知道自己和同族中的其他鲸不同，如果不是没有能说人话的声带，他怕是早就习得一口标准的人类用语了。  
“你要跟我走吗？”感受着来自男人的冰冷的温柔，浦原不觉得自己还有其他选择。  
“嘤。”如果你不能下来的话，那就让我上去吧。  
06  
蓝染有一下没一下的敲打着海面，在确定那位跟自己不对付了好久的海保协部长已经远去后，才将准备好的鱼从竹篓中抓出来扔进水里。  
“他走了，你可以出来了。”话音刚落，一抹鲜红就浸染了大海，紧接着，一只挺拔的黑色背鳍‘蹭’的一下浮出水面。  
“你看起来很聪明。”望着这只围着自己不停打转的虎鲸，蓝染兴致盎然的伸手向前，那是驯兽师们常用的一种暗号，是让动物立起来的意思。  
“嘤。”浦原乖巧的叫了一声，用头蹭了蹭对方伸过来的手。  
“你看的懂我的指示？”蓝染打了个转圈的手势，只见虎鲸立刻翻身躺下，露出一片白花花的肚皮，并开始用胸鳍拍打水花。  
“有趣……”在这么多年的研究生涯中，他不是没见过高智商的动物，可那都是实验室培育出来的，在野生环境中，像这只这么通人性的，还实属第一次。  
“你要跟我走吗？”看着对方的种种举动，蓝染开始思考该如何把这头虎鲸带回去。  
他的研究已经进行到了动物实验阶段，如果真能通过基因改造，将海洋生物转化成人类的话，那么样本的智力自然是越趋近于人越好。  
“嘤。”一道水柱随着叫声从虎鲸的背后喷出，蓝染明白这个，是它们表示同意的意思。  
“那我们走吧。”  
07  
平子坐在观众席上，大大咧咧的翘着二郎腿。  
他对动物表演什么的并不感兴趣，成年人的快乐有很多，但看‘海豚钻圈’绝对不在其中。  
“蓝染大人同意和您见面了。”一名留着乌黑的长发的年轻人从门口走了进来，面无表情的传着话。  
“啧。”平子不耐烦的挠了挠头站起来，明明自己才是官职更大的那个，去别的地方都是专车接送的待遇，怎么到了蓝染这就憋屈成这样。  
“请跟我来。”乌尔奇奥拉目不斜视的领着路。  
说真的，虽然平子深知‘上梁不正下梁歪’这个道理，但蓝染手下的员工，几乎快把‘个性’这个词发挥到极致了。  
……一般来说会奇怪成这样吗？黄发男人一边在心里吐槽着，一边扫视着周围的构造。  
与普通海洋馆那种正正方方的设计不同的是，这里的水箱走向简直可以用四通八达来形容，再加上大部分的墙壁都是由玻璃制成的，一定程度上甚至会让人有种‘这是海下’的错觉。  
“平子部长最近来的相当频繁啊。”蓝染态度温和的倒了两杯茶，全身上下都湿漉漉的。  
应该是刚从水箱里出来吧。平子瞥了一眼身旁的水池，一只虎鲸百无聊赖的在水中顶球玩。  
“要是你能消停几天的话，我也不至于天天加班。”这倒是实话，最近一些大型制药厂的物流动向开始变得奇怪了，而平子几乎可以肯定这绝对和蓝染有关。  
“哦？只是因为这个吗？”蓝染端起茶杯珉了一口，语意不明的回答道。“如果只是这样的话真是再好不过了，我还以为你是想让我对你负责呢。”  
“……我看你是找打。”不知怎么的，这人的话永远能让他窜起一股无明业火。  
“哗啦！”巨大的水花猛地从旁边袭来，将平子从头到尾浇了个透心凉。  
“抱歉，它有些调皮。”蓝染语气诚恳的说着，眼神里，却是藏不住的笑意。  
“……没关系。”平子给衣服拧了拧水，这虎鲸看他不顺眼也不是一天两天的事了，他还不至于幼稚到跟动物置气。  
“言归正传，蓝染。”在简单的打理了一下自己后，平子收起了那副玩世不恭的态度，表情严肃的说道。  
“你知道这项工程是违法的吧，现在停手还来得及，我还不想在日后的反面案例中看见我前男友的名字。”  
水池中的余波停了。  
“平子部长知道现在海平面上升的速度是多少吗？”半晌过后，蓝染抛出了一个看似毫不相关的问题。  
“那也不是……”  
“只需要七百年的时间，地球将不再拥有陆地。”棕发男人神色淡漠的望着窗外，蓝色的海洋像一只无辜的怪物，一下一下冲洗着沙滩。  
“你真的认为那些填海技术会有效果吗？”蓝染缓缓放下茶杯，用语重心长的口吻反问到。  
“人类需要进化。”  
“那也不是你可以擅自改造基因的理由！”平子‘唰’的一下站了起来，伸手拽住蓝染的领子，将他按在了墙上。  
“叱。”与过去不太一样的叫声从水池那边传来，不过此时的平子并没有精力关注那个。  
“有趣，平子部长为何会反应这么强烈？”棕发男人笑了笑，轻轻松松的拽开了平子的胳膊，不仅如此，还挑衅般的将自己凑了上去。  
其实现在应该吻他。某位前男友驴唇不对马嘴的想着。  
因为这样就可以让他闭嘴了。  
“难道不是因为，你实际上和我抱有同样的想法吗？”  
嗯，就这么做吧。  
08  
蓝染卸下浦原身上的器材，把新的数据录入到了电脑中。  
从他们相遇的那天算起，时间已经整整过去了半年。  
“稍微等一下，我不能穿着这身下水。”蓝染安抚性的摸了摸虎鲸的头，对方也从善如流的松开了咬着白大褂的嘴。  
虽然听起来很奇怪，但是这确实是他们之间的‘约定’——每次测量完身体状况，他都要下水陪浦原玩两个小时。  
“你成长的很快。”蓝染慢慢走入水中，任由这只聪明的海洋生物用头蹭自己的胸口。  
他对它非常满意，按照现在的结果来看，不出意外的话，再有三四个月，对方体内的基因便可完全与药物结合，到那时，世界上第一只‘人鱼’便会诞生。  
再然后，只要反向操作一下，人类在水下呼吸就不再只是童话。  
“嘤。”虎鲸愉悦的喷出了一个心形的水柱。  
“蓝染大人，海保协的部长又来找您了。”毫无感情波动的声音从通讯器中传来。  
“叱。”浦原从鼻子里发出一声闷哼，这是它们表达不满情绪的方法。  
“你先自己玩会。”蓝染从水池里站起来，走到附近的架子上，扔了个皮球下去。  
“我很快就回来。”  
他知道平子真子找他是为了什么，他们当初就是因为这个事而分道扬镳。  
得尽早除掉他。这是当蓝染听到对方的‘摊牌发言’后的想法，尽管他并不认为平子真子能抓住什么实质性的证据，可放这么大个隐患在外面，终究会是个麻烦。  
“有趣，平子部长为何会反应这么强烈？”理论上来说，要杀死平子很难，他的官职太大了，一旦生理性死亡，那么警方必定会怀疑到自己头上，  
“难道不是因为，你实际上和我抱有同样的想法吗？”但实际上来说，要‘杀死’平子太容易了。  
看，只要这样做，对方就会‘社会性死亡’了。  
“碰！……咚咚咚……”一只巨大的皮球从两人逐渐靠近的头部中间飞了过去，重重的砸在后面的墙上。  
“………”  
“叱、哼叱、哼叱、叱——”巨大的成年虎鲸扒在浅水区上，鼻腔中发出极具攻击性的声音，蓝染相信，如果不是这水箱周边修的够高，浦原现在都已经上岸了。  
“看来你被它讨厌了啊。”在沉默了一下后，蓝染笑着推开对方已经压上来的胸膛。  
‘杀掉’平子固然有趣，可维持王牌实验样本的身心健康更为重要。  
“今天就到这里吧，我送你出去。”蓝染从衣架上拿下外套简单披到身上，没有理会平子真子那欲言又止的表情，自顾自的打开了房门。  
“走吧。”  
09  
浦原顺从的由着那些科学家在自己身上做检查，美滋滋的吃着蓝染喂给他的鱼。  
他知道他的人类对他做了些不太正常的事，但如果这样就能和对方待在一起的话，他愿意。  
“稍微等一下，我不能穿着这身下水。”这是他们之间的‘约定’，每次测试结束后，蓝染都要到水里陪他待一会儿。  
“你成长的很快。”感受到那人语气之中不加掩饰的夸赞，浦原得寸进尺般的上前蹭了蹭对方的胸口。  
是的，我已经成长到可以走婚的年纪了[注4]，某鲸边蹭边想。  
他喜欢这样，每个星期中的这两个小时，是他最期待的时光。  
“蓝染大人，海保协的部长又来找您了。”  
又是那个人，浦原‘叱’了一声，他不喜欢这种自己的‘所有物’被人窥窃的感觉，尽管他从未真正拥有过蓝染。  
“你先自己玩会，我很快就回来。”那是与往常一样的安抚，然而这次却没能浇灭浦原心中的不满，可他还能要求什么呢？他确实只是动物而已。  
无论智力上多么贴近人类，只要生理构造不一样，他们终究生活在两个世界。浦原百无聊赖的顶着球，侧耳倾听着那两人的对话——他们就连这样的内容都不会避开自己。  
“……我看你是找打。”  
这就不太好了。虎鲸用尾巴猛击了一下水面，在看到蓝染那略带笑意的眼神后，乖巧的缩回了水里。  
“抱歉，它有些调皮。”他的惣右介真可爱，潜到水底的浦原暗戳戳的这么想着。  
……他要是人类就好了。  
“……没关系。”金发男人以一种满不在乎的态度回答到，如此明晃晃的挑衅，简直让浦原想无视都不行。  
虎鲸对同类的气息一直很敏感，所以他完全知道，这个叫平子真子的男人根本不可能对他的行为毫不在意。  
那个人只是在用这种方式，向自己传达“你永远无法与蓝染建立起对等关系”这个‘信息’罢了。  
“叱。”望着陆地上唇枪舌剑的两人，一股莫名的情绪涌上浦原心头。  
…他想变成人类。  
“有趣，平子部长为何会反应这么强烈？”这份思绪随着那两人逐渐靠近的身影变得越来越清晰，浦原几乎不能把视线从‘它’身上移开。  
——他要变成人类。  
“难道不是因为，你实际上和我抱有同样的想法吗？”黑色的成年虎鲸用力的将球顶了出去，任由其重重的砸在墙上。  
他一定是在水里待太久把脑子泡坏了，浦原一边发出警告的叫声，一边默默的在心里为自己的行为下着结论。  
“今天就到这里吧，我送你出去。”一定是这样。看着蓝染的身影满满消失在自己的视野里，浦原愤恨的一头扎进水里。  
他一定会变成人类。  
10  
平子坐在沙发上，不停的变换着姿势。  
他知道这种举动会使自己显得欲盖弥彰，可他就是控制不住，这里到处都是对方生活过的痕迹，在房间里等待的每一分每一秒都如坐针垫般难熬。  
……话说交往十多年都没进过卧室，分手后才第一次拜访客厅这种事，一般来说也不会有吧。金发男人四处扫视着，说真的，他都不知道该将自己的目光落在哪里，哪怕只是一个洗手台，他都会不自觉的联想到那人洗脸时，水珠顺着脖颈向下流淌的场景。  
……停一下，平子真子，别像个变态一样。  
“虽然不是没有想过这种可能性，但是平子部长竟然真的这么拘谨。”蓝染带着笑意的声音从屋里传来，听的平子心里的火‘腾’的一下就烧起来了。  
“这是做人的基本吧。”其实比起对方那饱含着嘲弄意味的语气，那人现在的状态才是让他‘火’起来的真正原因。  
夏季、汗渍、白色的衬衫和有些透明的短裤、闷热的空气以及舒适度满分的沙发。  
如果没有那位随着蓝染一同出来的男性的话，这场景真的堪称完美。  
“这就是那位传说中的新员工？”平子上下打量着眼前的黄发男人，不由自主的在心里与自己进行着比较。  
“没想到蓝染大老板的员工竟然这么敬业，一个个都工作到‘室内’去了，看起来‘服务’的很好嘛，”  
太幼稚了，平子真子，你们都分手多长时间了。  
“哈哈哈。”男人好脾气的笑了两声，以一种平和的语气回应着，白嫩的脸上写满了‘与世无争’，眼神无辜到平子自己都快怀疑他的第六感了。  
“这是当然，毕竟惣右介喜欢‘有能力’的人啊。”如果无视后面这句话的话。  
……还真是伶牙俐齿，这家伙怎么回事？虎鲸吗？不知为何，他们之间明明是第一次见面，却让平子有种莫名的熟悉感。  
“浦原喜助，去仓库里拿瓶红酒吧。”蓝染出言打断了这场即将展开的‘战争’。  
“要最好的那种，这次平子部长来光临寒舍的原因可不简单。”  
闻言，平子的动作停滞了一下，尽管他早就已经做出了选择，但不可否认，在他的内心深处，一直都有着一个与理性唱着反调的、微弱的声音。  
越是无视，就越是放肆。  
“……我知道了。”浦原在稍作迟疑后才起身走出客厅，而那份转瞬即逝的‘抗拒意识’，则被某位敏锐的部长尽收眼底。  
这可远不止是‘雇佣关系’啊，惣右介。挫败感势如破竹般袭来，那一瞬间，平子清楚的听见自己脑海中有什么绳子断裂的声音。  
“怎么了？不是有很重要的事吗？”这家伙绝对是恶魔，平子默默的如此控诉着。  
“我就开门见山的说了，最近室内的那些流浪人口消失事件……与你有关吧。”  
话语并没有他想象中的那般掷地有声，却意外的透露着不容置疑。  
一如他们分开时的那天。  
“既然如此，为什么平子部长还要单枪匹马的过来呢？现在的你如果想对我下彻查令的话，应该不是什么问题吧。”对方的态度罕见的发生些许变化，即使只有一瞬间，平子也还是将其捕捉到了。  
为什么呢……他也想知道啊……  
“承认吧，平子真子。”  
……不，其实他是知道的。  
“你比你以为的还要爱我。”  
11  
蓝染从不认为会有什么事情是在他预料之外的。  
直到他遇见浦原喜助。  
“惣右介，你看，我变成人了。”水池边，一位全身赤裸的男性正扶着墙壁晃晃悠悠的走着，宛如一名刚学会走路的婴儿，每一步都无比艰难，每一步又充满着决心。  
“惣右介？”也许是因为没有得到期待中的回应，男人又轻轻呼唤了一声，浅灰色的眸子中闪烁着复杂的光芒。  
“……浦原喜助……吗？”蓝染眯起眼睛，注视着面前的人的一举一动。  
就研究数据的反馈结果来看，他不是没想过“进化速度会超出预期”这种可能性，只不过‘实际半小时’和‘预计四个月’比起来，实在是有些出乎意料。  
“嗯，我在。”在听到蓝染叫出自己的名字后，浦原‘唰’的一下就冲上去抱住了对方，速度快到就好像刚才那个需要‘借助外力才能勉强挪步’的人是假的一样。  
“惣右介，我变成人了。”  
“是的，你需要接受进一步的身体检查。”蓝染伸手接住来自某位‘虎鲸’的‘全力冲撞’，怀中的人显然还不清楚‘拥抱’和‘试图把人撞飞’之间区别。  
“惣右介，我变成人了。”不知是只会说这一句还是什么其他原因，此时的浦原对蓝染的命令毫无反应。  
不，准确的说，是不该有反应的部位反应强烈，该有的反应一个没有。  
……他好像把自己的实验样本喂的有点过于强壮了[注5]。这是当蓝染亲身体验了一把对方那‘不该有的反应’之后的反应。  
12  
浦原用双臂支撑着躯体，拖着巨大的鱼尾，费力的向陆地爬去。  
……这就是那个人所追求的吗？黄发男人大口大口的喘着气，不到五米的距离对于刚长出骨骼的他来说，简直是一场生与死的考验。  
该说不愧是惣右介吗。浦原一边这么想着，一边将自己的身体缓缓挪上地面，幸亏蓝染没有在平日的伙食上亏待过他，不然他今天怕是上不了岸了。  
原来连腿也能长出来。浦原兴奋的看着那因海水蒸发而逐渐形成的双腿，饶有兴趣的伸手戳了戳上面的肌肉。  
这样应该就可以了吧。操纵四肢的难度比他想象中的要大，人类和鱼类的脊椎结构几乎完全不同，他没有办法用过去的经验来驱动自己向前迈进。  
但是……如果能成功的话，就可以和他的人类活在同一个世界了吧。  
那是拼尽全力的第一步。  
虽然只是略微的移动了一点，但浦原确信他用对了方法。  
那是挣扎而出的第二步。  
比起之前那次，他开始学会如何屈膝了。  
那是迈向成熟的第三步。  
他已经可以完全支配下肢了，即使步伐还有些不稳。  
“惣右介，你看，我变成人了。”他的人类回来了，那张向来游刃有余的脸上罕见的露出了震惊的神色。  
“惣右介？”这可不太好，他以前听过小美人鱼的故事，如果王子认不出来的话，那他是会在太阳升起时就化成泡沫的。  
不过……他相信惣右介能认出来自己，不，他一定能认出来自己。  
因为他们是天生一对。  
“……浦原喜助……吗？”尽管蓝染采取了疑问句的说法，可浦原听得出来，对方已经确确实实做出了‘他就是浦原喜助’的结论。  
“嗯，我在。”他就知道。  
“惣右介，我变成人了。”他就知道他的判断不会有错。  
“是的，你需要接受进一步的身体检查。”没错，他确实应该去检查一下，毕竟未知的进化的后果也是未知的。  
但他暂时不想那么做。  
因为有更重要的事要做。  
“惣右介，我变成人了。”  
比如，以人类的形态，正式确立一下他们之间的关系。  
13  
身为海洋动物研究人员，蓝染自然知道鲸类生物是出了名的性欲旺盛，而作为海上霸主，虎鲸一族在这种事的天赋上当然也只增不减。  
可这并不意味着他在兼顾科研的同时，还要负责满足对方那蛮不讲理的生理需求。  
“停下你的动作，浦原喜助。”蓝染毫不留情的拍开身后那人越摸越往下的手。  
“一个星期三次，你在刚才已经把机会用光了。”虎鲸变成人类已经有两百多天了，在这段时间里，蓝染除了对他进行下一阶段的测试以外，还精心为他编造了人类身份——跨国集团董事长的私人秘书。  
“嘤嘤嘤，惣右介好坏，明知人家正处于青壮年时期。”浦原大声的假哭着，转身将放在桌子上的科普杂志拿了起来，用手指着虎鲸那页。  
“可交【醠】配周期全年的意思是你不会受到季节约束，这不是你纵欲的理由。”蓝染笑着从对方手中夺过杂志开始穿衣服，他今天有个不重要但是必要的会面。  
“惣右介一定要去吗？”浦原神色复杂的说着，他的虎鲸在这件事上格外的执着。  
“当然。”蓝染意味深长的勾起嘴角，冰冷的眼神中散发出异样的光彩。  
“毕竟这将成为我和他之间最后一次对话。”  
他知道平子真子这次‘拜访’的原因，就凭那人对自己的戒备，不可能不将最近的城市流浪人口消失事件与他联系起来。  
“怎么了？不是有很重要的事吗？”是时候把事情算清了。  
如果对方未曾像自己展示出那一面的话。  
“既然如此，为什么平子部长还要单枪匹马的过来呢？现在的你如果想对我下彻查令的话，应该不是什么问题吧。”  
过去的平子真子不再具备什么存在的意义，不过只是个用谎言来催眠自己的人罢了。  
“承认吧，平子真子。”  
但现在，他眼前的这位，似乎有了点可取之处。  
“你比你以为的还要爱我。”  
作为娱乐性质的，可以驯化的消耗品。  
“你知道我会阻止你吧，蓝染。”感受着对方逐渐靠近的呼吸，蓝染顺从的扬起脖子，任由眼前的黄发男人从喉结一路舔舐到胸口。  
“这是为了什么？”某人明知故问的说道。  
“哪怕只是无业游民，也不能随便夺取他们生存的权利。”平子空洞且流利的回答着。  
“如果天平的另一端是我呢？”他知道怎么做能让对方跌进深渊。  
“我……”  
“咚！”酒瓶落桌的声音打断了平子的回答，蓝染抬头，有些不耐烦的向那边看去。  
“抱歉抱歉，不过这个东西如果放的时间太长了会不好喝的。”浦原面带微笑的撬开筛子，十分贴心的将两杯红酒送到了蓝染和平子的面前。  
“如果两位还需要的话。”  
“不，不用了。”无视了身下人那略带深意的眼神，平子自顾自的从蓝染身上撤了下来，当着浦原的面，大大方方的提上了已经脱到一半的裤子。  
“今天就到这，我日后再来访问。”  
14  
浦原心情愉悦的用鱼尾在水池中拍着水花，他现在已经完全掌握了新的身体。  
在盐水中浸泡五分钟以上，双腿就会变成鱼尾，在太阳下晒干，鱼尾就会变回双腿。  
虽然这曾被蓝染嘲弄过说听起来像是什么菜的做法，但浦原还是很喜欢这种状态的，这意味着他既能回到水下，又能拥有自己的人类。  
“浦原喜助，上来抽血。”蓝染的声音从实验室的方向传来，浦原打了个滚，翻到了对方事先铺好的毛毯上，将身上的水渍蹭掉后，光着身子跑了过去。  
“我为你捏造了个身份，你得习惯穿人类的衣服。”蓝染一边说着，一边按下实验室大门的密码，浦原喜欢这种感觉，他的人类从来不会再自己面前掩饰些什么。  
这是只有他才能触及到的，真实的蓝染。  
“为了坐实这个身份，你要快速学会这些东西。”棕发男人拍了拍落在地上的书本，它们叠起来应该能有一只虎鲸那么高了。  
“半个月，没问题吧。”  
“没问题。”浦原自信的点了点头，这么长的时间，足够他把知识掌握并熟练运用了。  
“另外，如果身体有什么不适的话，一定要及时向我报告。”蓝染说这话的时候，不自觉的向右后方的房门那边瞥了一眼。  
浦原知道那里有什么，他的人类已经将实验推进到了人体测试阶段，这个市内有近乎大半的流浪汉都被骗到这里当了试验品[注6]。  
不过这对于浦原来说没有什么，尽管他表面上是人类的样子，但从本质上来说，他还是一只虎鲸，除了蓝染以外，其他两脚动物的生死与他无关。  
“毕竟到目前为止，你是唯一一个与药物成功结合并活下来的案例。”望着玻璃窗后面那成堆的尸体，蓝染不禁眉头微皱。  
“我会对你负责的。”  
“惣右介可不能反悔啊。”听到这句话，浦原立刻起身凑到蓝染的旁边，并开始用下半身充满暗示性的蹭着对方的臀部。  
他知道蓝染原本不是这个意思和他想理解成这个意思有什么冲突吗？  
“我什么时候反悔过？”这是每次对方听到自己这么说时都会给出的回应。  
“惣右介，跟我回海里吧……”望着躺在自己枕边的人，一丝复杂的情绪从浦原眼中闪过。  
那是他从未暴露在阳光下的一面。  
“只有我们两个，作为新物种，在海里生存下去。”他的人类已经睡着了，浦原也不知道自己是在说给谁听。  
“嗯……”也许是梦到了什么吧，蓝染翻了个身，含糊不清的吱唔了一句。  
“那我就当惣右介答应了。”一个吻轻柔的落在棕发男人的肩膀上，如羽毛一般，纯粹，又无声无息。  
15  
“惣右介一定要去吗？”浦原用头顶开被子，浅灰色的眼睛里写满了纯真，就好像刚才那个在床上一口气换了三个姿势的人不是他一样。  
“当然。”眼前的人毫不犹豫的回答到，是浦原意料之中的答案。  
可却不是他想要的答案。  
“毕竟这将成为我和他之间最后一次对话。”  
他的人类要在今天做个了结，浦原磨磨蹭蹭的穿好衣服，将胸牌别到了员工服上。  
所有的布置都已准备就绪，在海洋馆里被一只不够友好的虎鲸咬死简直是一起平凡到不能再平凡的事件。  
看着窗外那只被抓来顶替自己‘消失’的同族，浦原沉默了一会，最后还是抬脚跟着蓝染走了出去。  
也是，今天就了结了。他一边这么想着，一边把藏在兜里的纸条揉成一团。  
不过这并不代表他可以忍受对方把嘲讽开到自己脸上。  
“这是当然，毕竟惣右介喜欢‘有能力’的人啊。”要知道，虎鲸可是一种很骄傲的动物，至少对于浦原来说，除了与蓝染做一些特殊姿势外，他是不会把主导权让出去的。  
“浦原喜助，去仓库里拿瓶红酒吧。”他的人类很了解他。  
“要最好的那种，这次平子部长来光临寒舍的原因可不简单。”甚至已经了解到了自己不会乖乖听话的程度。  
“……我知道了。”望着那两个人的一举一动，浦原不情不愿的开门走了出去，他对人类的人情世故了解的还不是很多，但此时此刻，他就是有种不应让蓝染离开他视线的感觉。  
……没关系，今天就了结了。浦原拿着红酒，站在门外默默的听着里面两个人的对话。  
顺便说一句，他才没有偷听，他是光明正大的听，谁让虎鲸天生就有着超绝的听力呢。  
“怎么了？不是有很重要的事吗？”  
……是的，今天就了结了。  
“我就开门见山的说了，最近室内的那些流浪人口消失事件……与你有关吧。”  
…………今天就了结了。  
“既然如此，为什么平子部长还要单枪匹马的过来呢？现在的你如果想对我下彻查令的话，应该不是什么问题吧。”  
………………这和说好的可不一样啊，惣右介。浦原自嘲般的苦笑了两声，再一次将手伸向自己的衣兜，轻轻的拂过纸团的棱角。  
“承认吧，平子真子。”  
他承认，他早就知道对于蓝染来说自己是什么。  
“你比你以为的还要爱我。”  
他是他的‘虎鲸’，是他引以为傲的‘实验样本’，却永远不是他的‘浦原喜助’。  
“你知道我会阻止你吧，蓝染。”  
但是他并不在意，他愿意做蓝染的‘虎鲸’，愿意做蓝染的‘实验样本’。  
“这是为了什么？”  
因为他知道他们之间快乐并不全部来自于这些，他能感受到对方也曾有把自己当成人类来看待，他能感受到对方在潜意识里已经承认了自己的存在。  
“哪怕只是无业游民，也不能随便夺取他们生存的权利。”  
所以他相信，只要等一等，再等一等，他终究会等到蓝染愿意为他所有的那一刻。  
他一直相信着这一点，并且深信不疑。  
“如果天平的另一端是我呢？”  
当然会选择你。浦原一边在心里这么想着，一边将那张写着实验室密码的纸条抚平。  
“我……”  
我还是会相信着这一点，并且深信不疑。  
“咚！”他的力道可能有些大了，不过这很正常，因为他只是一只虎鲸，他并不能很好的控制自己。  
“抱歉抱歉，不过这个东西如果放的时间太长了会不好喝的。”  
浦原相信他会永远相信这一点，并且深信不疑。  
“如果两位还需要的话。”  
只不过他不能再等了。  
16  
平子坐在车里，把玩着自己偷到的‘蓝染制药’，回想着浦原喜助反水的理由。  
因为喜欢虎鲸所以不想让它背负杀人鲸的罪名所以把绝密实验室的密码给了自己，希望他能成功扳倒蓝染这种谎话怎么想怎么扯吧！  
“喂，真子，其他人都准备好了。”无线电里传来了莉莎的声音。  
“啧，怎么这么快啊。”他还想再回想一下自己和蓝染那‘感天动地’‘纠缠不清’的过去呢。  
“别闹了，少了一管基因成品，那家伙很快就能发现。”  
“好了好了，我知道了。”平子挠了挠头，按下了全频道按钮。  
“全员突击，目标是缴获非法工程试验品以及研究人员。”  
终于等到这一天了，平子强压着心头的悸动，有条不紊的向队员们下达着命令。  
“至于蓝染惣右介……”在说到这个名字时，金发男人稍微停顿了一下，随后，一抹诡异的笑容浮现在了他的脸上。  
“除了我以外，私自逮捕者，当场处决。”  
至于蓝染惣右介……  
当然只有他才能抓。  
17  
蓝染从浦原告诉他，平子真子反杀了事先准备好的虎鲸，并偷走了两管基因成品的时候，就意识到事情没那么简单了。  
在水里打败海洋霸主这种事，连他做起来都有些吃力，更何况其他人。  
“去备车，十五分钟以后紧急出口集合。”  
不过现在已经没有时间去采集军刺上的指纹了，他熟悉平子真子，按那人的性子，再过几分钟，这装甲车怕不是就开到他家门口了。  
“我知道了。”望着浦原离去的身影，蓝染警惕的眯起眼睛，在思考了片刻后，还是把他猜到的可能性从心里面抹掉了。  
毕竟浦原喜助没有背叛自己的理由。  
……但是，如果他的动机并非来源于“逻辑”呢？蓝染一边与蹿到他面前的特种兵对打，一边暗自揣测着他的‘虎鲸’的心思。  
“挺能干的嘛，蓝染。”赖洋洋的声音从靠近出口的方向传来，适时的打断了他的思路。  
“穿着睡衣、赤手空拳，真亏你能以这种状态突破我的防线啊。”  
是平子真子。  
“平子部长说笑了，这难道不是你派过来试探我实力的后勤部队吗？”蓝染轻巧的躲过敌人的一击，面带微笑的踹断了倒在地上的战士的脖子。  
“哪里的后勤部队能伤到你啊，M78星云的吗？”平子用枪指了指蓝染的手腕，那里现在已经青了一片，看样子应该是硬接了一棍。  
“疼吗？”金发男人露出关心的神色，可手里的枪却仍端的四平八稳。  
“不会比你接下来要经历的疼的。”  
“什……”平子的话还没说完，一阵酥麻的感就席卷了全身。  
是麻醉枪，这是他在意识彻底消失前的最后一个判断。  
“惣右介，车准备好了。”浦原从拐角处缓缓的走了出来，没有进一步对躺在地上的人做什么，只是自顾自的向蓝染伸出了手。  
“跟我一起走吧。”  
18  
浦原知道自己的借口有些拙劣，然而那都无关紧要，因为他同时也知道，平子真子是不可能放过这个机会的。  
“人类真的很有趣啊。”在‘放走’情敌后，浦原慢步走入实验室，从冷藏柜里面拿了管基因成品，放进自己的口袋。  
大概再有半个小时就会来人了吧，某人在心里默默的估计着时间。  
“你说，如果将来安全部在清点仓库的时候，发现少了两管药物，而身处第一现场又和惣右介有过一段不清不楚关系的平子部长却只上交了一管。”  
“那些人会怎么想呢？”浦原一边说着，一边将用从平子身上顺下来的军刺捅死了那只在水里游来游去的同族。  
人类在水下是没法与虎鲸抗衡的，这是不争的事实。  
可浦原终究也不是人类。  
差不多该去告诉惣右介这个‘噩耗’了。黄发男人将身上的水迹擦干又换了套衣服，才返回蓝染的寝室。  
“去备车，十五分钟以后紧急出口集合。”他的人类真的聪明，只用几秒钟就做出了正确的判断并成功怀疑到了自己头上。  
只不过他也一定会否认这个猜想。浦原小心翼翼的将迷烟放进轿车的空调系统里，这种程度的量还不足以威胁到自己，但足够放倒一名强壮的成年男性了。  
因为‘浦原喜助’没有任何理由背叛‘蓝染惣右介’。他从车座下摸出了一把电击式麻醉枪，如果他没记错的话，这好像是专门用来捕捉虎鲸的。  
不过话又说回来了，他也确实没有背叛他的人类。  
“惣右介，车准备好了。”  
他只是爱着他而已。  
“跟我一起走吧。”  
19  
蓝染打开车门，难得主动坐上了副驾驶的位置。  
虽然他刚才开嘲讽说平子带来的人只配后勤水准，但实际上，这场突围战对他的损耗并不小。  
“沿着海路开，去五号码头。”蓝染揉了揉眉心，也许是太累了的缘故，他总觉得自己大脑的运转速度有些下降。  
“我知道了。”浦原在对方说出目的地之前就已经把车开上了公路，药效比他想象中的还要好，他的人类已经开始分不清方向了。  
“惣右介是打算去其他的人造海岛上吗？”望着不远处那片逐渐靠近的沙滩，浦原几乎是动用了自己全部的意志力才让他的话语听起来更像担忧而不是欣喜。  
“嗯，只要你和我还活着，研究就可以继续。”不对劲，感受着逐渐脱力的四肢，蓝染心中的警铃此刻终于迟钝的响了起来。  
“惣右介能这么想的话真是太好了。”浦原将车慢慢的停在沙滩上，在微笑了一下后，从怀里掏出那管从实验室中拿走的基因成品。  
“我还以为你会生气呢。”他没想错，他们果然是天生一对。  
“……你这么做的理由，能告诉我吗？”意料之外的，蓝染并没有冲上去‘挠’浦原一个‘花脸’，反而用饶有兴趣的眼神看着面前人的一举一动。  
“惣右介听过小美人鱼的故事吗？”浦原一边把药剂注射进蓝染的身体，一边不紧不慢的向对方解释道。  
就是这个眼神，他回想起了一年前两人初遇时的场景。  
就是这个居高却不自知，冰冷又燃着烈火的眼神将他从深海中唤醒。  
“小美人鱼一直等着她的王子，可是最终却化成了泡沫。”  
又让他无法抗拒的沉沦。  
“不过我是不会那么做的哦。”浦原伸手解开了蓝染身上的安全带，将对方打横抱起并走向海边，任由海浪一下又一下的冲刷着两人的身影。  
“我要和我的王子一起回到海里。”他轻柔的说着，一如他在蓝染肩膀上落吻的那晚。  
他要和他一起生活下去。  
在海里，只有他们两个人，一起生活下去。  
20  
“前些日子网传的沸沸扬扬的海族馆事件截止到目前已经正式落幕。当地政府决定于下个星期之前彻底没收蓝染惣右介名下的全部财产并将其投入到正规的科技研发中，搜查队在附近的海边已找到逃犯逃出时所用的车辆，但具体趋向仍不明朗。另外，有关野生海洋动物保护协会的总部长平子真子涉嫌虚假上报一事，相关负责人员还在全力调查中……”  
“咔嚓。”一护关上了电视机，身为活在全球变暖危机下的人类，他并不喜欢与海洋有关的东西。  
不知道夏莉和游子玩的怎么样啊。橘发少年打开冰箱，从里面拿出两个鸡蛋，开始为自己做早餐。  
他的妹妹们参加了一个海边的夏令营活动，原本他是想陪着她们去的，可恰逢老爸出差，需要留一个人来看管诊所。  
反正是跟着同学一起去的，应该不会有事。一护咬了口面包，在心里默默的这么安慰着自己。  
“叮铃铃——”电话铃响了。  
“您好，这里是黑崎诊所。”  
“黑崎……？！请问是那个黑崎家吗？妹妹是黑崎夏莉和黑崎游子的那个。”电话那头的声音在短暂的不确定后立刻激动了起来。  
“是的，我是。”一护的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，一股不好的预感逐渐涌上心头。  
千万别是……  
“那个……我是她们的同学，刚才突然海水涨潮，她们两个被海浪冲跑了，我是在网上查到的诊所电话，我也不知道该怎么办了……”女孩越说越小声，并在沉默了一阵后变成了啜泣。  
……大意了。  
他应该陪着她们去的。  
21  
“夏莉！游子！”一护沿着海岸线奔走着，距离意外发生已经过去三天了，搜救队员早已放弃捕捞。  
毕竟在这个时代，被海水吞噬简直如下场暴雨那般平常。  
“夏莉！！”  
是他的错。少年擦了擦汗，他已经几天没合过眼了。  
“游子！！”  
他就应该跟着她们的。一护一拳砸在岩石上，他不怨这个世界，也不怨搜救队做出的决定。  
他只怨他自己。  
“哗啦、哗啦。”无情的浪花一下又一下的冲刷着海岸，不知是不是劳累过度的原因，一护总觉得海浪的声音比刚才要大了些。  
“浦原喜助，如果你再敢把尾巴拍到我脸上的话……”低沉的男音忽然响起，夹杂着许些怒意，在寂静的沙滩上显得格外入耳。  
一护辨别了一下方向，是这颗岩石的后面。  
“哎呀，这不是上岸的地方太小了嘛……哎哎哎等一下，惣右介等一下，一会把孩子吵醒了……疼疼疼，惣右介放过我吧。”  
惣右介……？那个蓝染惣右介吗？不同于什么小岛、千鹤，蓝染这个姓氏可谓是相当稀有了，一护只用了几秒钟就将这个名字与媒体中报道的那人联系了起来。  
为什么会在这里……橘发少年一边爬着岩石，一边在心里做着各种猜测。  
其实对他来说，对方到底是不是逃犯，有没有做过非法实验都不重要。  
“走吧，那个少年应该还逗留在附近。”  
他只想知道，他们口中的‘孩子’究竟是……  
“嗯，说的也是。”  
又是两下巨大的浪声，与他之前听到的几乎一模一样。  
“稍……等一下！”一护终于登上了岩石的顶端，他朝着海洋大喊了一声，却没有得到想要的回应。  
“一护哥……？”微弱的呼唤从下方传来。  
“夏……夏莉！游子！”家人的声音将一护从思绪中唤回。  
“太好了，你们没事……”望着自家妹妹们上下起伏的胸膛，少年终于理解了为什么有一个词叫做喜极而泣。  
“一护哥……”黑发女孩轻轻擦去了兄长的眼泪，将一直紧握着的左手缓缓张开。  
“是他们救了我们。”那是两片不同颜色的鱼鳞。  
“嗯，我知道。”一护温柔的回应着，伸手从夏莉的手中接过鳞片，将它们重新放回海里。  
也许海洋之中，并不是所有东西，都那么讨厌。  
——————end————————————————  
注1：虎鲸有玩耍食物的习惯，到手的海豚往往不直接吃，玩到海豚无力逃跑后才动口。  
注2：知识来自B站弹幕。  
注3：全称为野生海洋动物保护协会，是我自己编的一个部门。  
注4：海豚是这么个繁殖形式，虎鲸应该也是？  
注5：私设浦原的体力比蓝染稍微强那么一点，蓝染在公式书中的体力是80，碎蜂是100，那姑且判断同为二番队出身的浦原体力也是100  
注6：原梗来自电影毒液


End file.
